Myōjin Yahiko
Myōjin Yahiko was the only son of a low-ranking samurai family, but was orphaned during the early years of the Meiji era when his already poor family fell on hard times. Having no one else to turn to, Yahiko was made a pickpocket in the Tanishi yakuza, to whom his late parents owed a considerable sum of money. However, in early 1878, young Yahiko met and was rescued by the swordsman Himura Kenshin, who freed him from his debt to Tanishi and brought him to live at the Kamiya dojo, where the boy could hone his strength and restore his pride by studying kenjutsu. Though still a boy, Yahiko slowly becomes a competent swordsman in Kamiya Kasshin-ryū and eventually one of Kenshin's most trustworthy allies. He is voiced by Miina Tominaga in the Japanese version and Wendee Lee (Bang Zoom!), Brianne Siddall (Sony), Derek Wade (Reflections OVA) & Blake Shepard (New Kyoto Arc) in the English Version. History Myōjin Yahiko was born during the Meiji era to a poor samurai family with barely three acres of land and no more than two servants. Yahiko would never know his father, who lost his life in the Battle of Ueno, during the Boshin War, seven months before his son's birth. Because of his father death Yahiko's mother needed to sell their land and take on a job in a brothel to continue supporting herself and her son once Yahiko was born. Yahiko would lose his mother to syphilis, leaving him an orphan. With no one else to support him, Yahiko would be recruited into the yakuza who gave him room and board in exchange for room and board. Yahiko is introduced as a pickpocket, trying to steal from Himura Kenshin. Kenshin's mercy and kindness soon make Yahiko unable to continue to face his life of crime however he is unable to free himself of his ties to the yakuza. Kenshin confronts the yakuza and severs their hold over him. Yahiko is instead offered a place to stay with Kenshin at Kamiya Kaoru's dojo and stays as a regular resident. Personality Yahiko may just be ten years old but is a short-tempered, violent, and foul-mouthed. All his temperamental traits stem from his wounded pride, the pride of his samurai lineage. The yakuza's upbringing of him did not help but at his core Yahiko believes himself to be nobility by right. Thus Yahiko is driven by pride to avoid taking actions that would bring disgrace his family name and grateful to Kinshin and Kaoru that he can put his shameful days as a lowly pickpocket behind him. Even after pointing out that his family were never very important even at their prime, Yahiko maintains the notion that his family were still great and powerful people one deserving of great respect. Skill & Abilities Yahiko's main skill is his pick-pocketing ability, he has very keen slight-of-hand. He is particularly quick even for his age and good at moving around unnoticed. Upon being taken into the dojo Yahiko shows an even greater potential in kenjutsu and under Kaoru's tutelage continually improves his skills in it. His kenjutsu training starts slowly but Yahiko develops a talent for the art, taking in the fundamentals particularly quickly and has a nack for applying them in combat. In a short time he becomes known as the most competent child warrior in Tokyo. By his fifteenth birthday Yahiko's training has made him a national champion level swordsman. He even earns the title "The Catcher of a Thousand Blades" and becomes the master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū. Trivia *His Japanese Voice Actress, Miina Tominaga is best known for voicing as Ritsu Sohma from Fruits Basket. *His First English Voice Actress, Wendee Lee is best known for voicing as T.K. Takaishi from Digimon Adventure, MarineAngemon, Mako from Digimon Tamers Karen Kasumi from X/1999, Shura Kirigakure from Blue Exorcist and Yoruichi Shihōin from Bleach. *His Second English Voice Actress, Brianne Siddall is best known for voicing as Koromon from Digimon Adventure, Calumon from Digimon Tamers, Tommy Himi, Kumamon from Digimon Frontier and Keenan Crier from Digimon Data Squad. *His Fourth English Voice Actor, Blake Shepard is best known for voicing as Sōma Yukihira from Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma series, Zange Natsume from Inu x Boku SS. Gallery 230pYahiko12.jpg Yahiko15.jpeg Yahiko-sama.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male